Accurate saliency detection (a.k.a. subject or foreground detection) can be used for auto cropping images or for restricting annotation, visual similarity search, or clustering to images' subjects. In some auto cropping, visual similarity search, or clustering problems, multiple related images exist. For instance, online news aggregators collect images for the same story from many sources or for an ongoing story, a continuing sequence of images from one source.